Diseases affecting the connective tissues of the body have been the subject of a great deal of investigation for the past two decades. The essential amino acid L-hydroxyproline is an important constituent of proteins, particularly those proteins comprising the connective tissues. The ready availability of this amino acid or of derivatives thereof, which can be biologically converted to L-hydroxyproline, provides the basis for adjunctive therapy in diseases which affect the replacement or regeneration of such connective tissue.
Derivatives of L-hydroxyproline used in accordance with the present invention have been found to be particularly useful in the treatment of diseases affecting the connective tissues where such tissues are abundant, as for example, in the articulations or connective tissues of the joints. More particularly, these derivatives are useful in the treatment of various degenerative diseases of the joints such as osteoarthritis. In comparison to drugs now in use for the treatment of rheumatic or arthritic diseases, all of which are toxic and moderately active, treatment with the L-hydroxyproline derivatives in accordance with the present invention is characterized by a biological mode of action and also by a nearly complete absence of toxicity and side effects.
Additionally, the derivatives described herein are useful in accelerating protein synthesis in the healing of granulating wounds, such as those of surgical origin. At present only a very few drugs are active on cicatrization, those mostly used being placental extracts such as the extract of Centella Asicetica (Madecassol, Laroche Navarron), and acetylamino 6-hexanoic acid (Plastenan, Choay).